For Harriet
by Purple-Sherlock-1985
Summary: Webster convinces Sally and Jim to Marry to protect her reputation and her and Fred's unborn child. Sally and Jim will have to learn to get along as husband and wife, while Jim learns what it takes to be a father and a husband. Sally/Jim Rosa/Nicholas.
1. One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any claim to The Sally Lockhart series it belongs to Phillip Pullman and the BBC. I only own the plot and the original characters. I make no profit from the writing of this story it is for entertainment only please do not sue me.**_

**For Harriett**

Sally Lockhart looked out of the window as beautiful warm and bright sunshine shone though, reflecting off the glass of the large window. The reflecting warmth felt wonderful as she closed her eyes basking in the serene of calm she currently felt.

She thought of what she was about to reveal to Jim and Webster. She murmured to the form of Fred only she could see. He stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, his head resting lightly against her own, "I think it's time we told them." She continues to look out of the window for a moment longer as she watches the only two men left who she knows she can completely trust to be there for her in her time of great need,

She lets out a sigh, there is a bittersweet smile curving gently against the corners of her lip as Fred vanishes. He is now only a much loved and cherished part of her memory. She will always love him, but knows it is not healthy to dwell in the past.

She slowly exits to the room, followed by the front door of the house. She had been viewing the house and finally decided that she and her two companions were going to purchase the property, it was too perfect for them not to.

She finds Jim and Webster sat on a blanket spread out nearby to a beautiful lake, which combined with the peaceful landscape of the countryside is nothing short of breathtakingly serene. Jim is setting out their small picnic lunch as Sally joins them, lowering herself carefully onto the blanket opposite her two companions. She says quietly, "I think we should take it."

She adds as Jim picks up some food out of a bowl, "It's got everything we could want, and there's plenty of space." She adds smiling gently over her shoulder as she gazes at the house, "And I found a perfect little room for the nursery."

Jim frowns as he asks in a puzzled tone, "Nursery?" he places some food in his mouth, there is still a puzzled, yet thoughtful expression upon his handsome face as he chews and waits for her to reply.

Her smile is small, delicate and radiant looking. It is the smile of a woman who is with child, who is happy and content in the knowledge of her up and coming motherhood. She replies, "I'm having Fred's baby. Are you shocked?"She asks, laughing quietly at their expressions. Jim beams, along with Webster. Jim asks around a warm chuckle, "Could you care less if we were?" Sally shakes her head, laughing quietly and lightly in reply.

Webster adds in delight, "I'm so happy for you. Sally continues to laugh softly as Webster reaches over and embraces her, followed by Jim. Webster continues to beam, saying in a happy and clearly elated tone, "What thrilling news."

As Sally turns to share a smile with Jim, the smile on Webster's aged face dimes considerably. He knew what had suddenly struck him had the potential to ruin the special and warm hearted moment between the three of them. He loathed the thought of tainting the joyful moment, but he knew what he had just realised held merit, very important merit. That realisation being the fact Sally now needed to take a husband.

She needed to take a husband in order to not ruin her reputation. In this day and age a woman who was with child and unmarried was considered to be a disgrace, a harlot, a scarlet woman, and many other less then flattering terms. Plus the horrid things that would be said about an innocent and defenceless child born out of wedlock, bastard was one term that sadly sprung to mind. No child deserved to be persecuted before he or she even had a chance to grace the world with its presence.

Her unborn child was going to need a father. He knew his nephew would not wish for his child to grow up without the influence of a father. Every child needed a father to guide them, especially if they were a boy. Every boy needed a father to teach them how to be a man.

Webster pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighs deeply. This caught the attention of the younger pair of the group. Sally asked, "Oh, what is wrong Webster, I thought you were delighted on the prospect of having a great nephew or niece?"

Webster sighed and looked up at the young and vibrant woman and replied, "Oh believe me my dear I truly am thrilled over the prospect of a great nephew or niece. It is just that something very unfortunate has just occurred to me, something which has the potential to ruin his very precious moment between us."

Sally frowned as she asked, "What could you have possibly realised that will ruin this moment between the three of us?" Webster replied, "Think about it my dear. We are in a time and age where a woman who is with child and is seen to be without a husband by her side is branded many a cruel and unsavoury term." He added, "Imagine what they would call a child born out of wedlock? I don't want that for you or my future nephew or niece, nor would my nephew. He would want his son or daughter to have a father."

Jim sighed loudly and said, "I do truly hate to say it Sal, but the old man has a fare point here. You cannot hide the fact you are going to be heavily rounded with your child in the months to come. Shallow people are going to stare, gossiping, making sly and underhanded comments." He added, "The terms scarlet woman, harlot, and even worse yet the term bastard child comes to mind. He or she will be persecuted. People will judge, not giving a damn that the child would have had his or her father if some nut-job did not burn our house to the ground killing him in the process."

He glowered darkly, his cockney accent thickening in his anger, "They aren't gonna give a damn about that Sal. Those good for nothing bastards are only going to see what they wanna see, that being a child born without a father, born out of wedlock. Their very young mother unattached and unmarried." He concluded, "In this day and age a reputation is all a woman can truly say is hers and hers alone. On top of that you have your father's business, and whatever is said about you will reflect upon the business as well."

Sally felt her jaw clench, hating the fact of how right they were no matter how she wanted to deny and avoid the solid and heartbreaking truth of the matter. She knew she needed a father for her child, but she did not want to marry out of convenience, but for love. Although deep down she could not help but be plagued with the notion that she was somehow betraying Fred's memory by just contemplating this alone. Even though she knew she has to move on at some point, knowing it was not healthy, nor did it do well to dwell in the past that could not be possibly changed.

Sally felt tears of helpless anger fill her eyes as she spat out, "And whom do you two suggest I marry, hmm, the next man who offers to take my hand in marriage perhaps?" She felt a tear slowly trickle down her cheek as she added, "What man these days is decent enough and willing to take on and father another man's child?"

She continued on, "I wanted to marry for love not out of continence. I wanted a man who is Fred, who I now cannot have. And I cannot help but feel I am betraying Fred's memory by having this conversation with the two of you alone." She concluded, "Who do you suggest I marry, who could I possibly, who will make me feel less like I am tainting the memory of my love for Fred?"

Webster replied, "Someone who Fred knew, who he respected and saw as a friend, who Fred trusted to see to the needs and welfare of you and his unborn child. Someone who he knew would do right by you who would love you enough for him. Someone who knew him knew his values, what he stood for, and what he believed in." He pauses, before making a point of looking at Jim as he finally concludes, ". And finally, that someone needs to be someone who still respects him enough, even in the face of his death, enough to respect the woman he loved in turn and not dishonour her."

Jim frowned as he asked, "But who could he have trusted enough?" Webster raised an eyebrow as he stared at the younger man in front of him pointedly, "Whoa! What the hell old man?" Jim exclaims, instantly catching onto what the older man was getting at.

Sally looked between the two men, wondering what could have caused Jim to react like that. It soon become very apparent as to what had caused such a reaction, as she took in the firm and knowing look on Webster's face and the shocked and incredulous look on Jim's.

She gasped, "You cannot be suggesting what I think you are." Jim nodded rapidly in agreement, saying, "No you really can't mate. What makes you think Fred trusted me like that, or Sal would want me as a husband and a father for her baby?"

Webster replied, "It is perfect. You both love people you cannot possibly have. Sally you with Fred for obvious and tragic reasons. Jim you and Lady Mary, due to the fact she obviously is already married to MacKinnon." Jim growled underneath his breath, "MacKinnon, the ruddy git don't deserve her." Sally and Webster heard him as clear as day and could not help but cringe at the sound of the dark and cold bitterness dripping from his voice.

Webster cleared his throat and continued, "You are both young enough to still have a chance of growing to love each other in years to come, even if it is never how a husband and wife love each other. Not all couples are in love with each other in this day and age." He added, "But you can bring each other great and much valued companionship."

He paused knowing what he was about to reveal would shock the two in front of him. He said, "I must confess that my marriage to Fred and Rosa's aunt was not one of our choosing it was an arrangement between our fathers." He continued at their surprised expressions, "I and she were not in love when we married, but did eventually full in love many years after we married. It took the birth of our second born to realise exactly how much we had genuinely grown to love the other. I and she were around the age you two are now."

He sighed sadly, a true and deep sadness creeping into his voice, "I dreaded the thought of marriage to a woman I was not in love with, who was not of my own choosing, loathed the thought in fact. But when she died of a lung disease less than ten years ago, I felt like my heart had been shattered beyond repair."

He paused to compose himself before continuing, "I felt like I would never feel whole again and I don't feel completely whole, knowing I won't feel whole until I am with her once again. But I know I can go on until it is my time to join her wherever she maybe. The only reason I can do this is because I have the memories of her that I carry with me wherever I go."

He smiled a bittersweet smile, his eyes alight with memories of past love and happiness as he said, "I was married to her for over fifty five blissful years, and cherish those memories and the four children we had like nothing else in this world. And deep down I know you two can have the same."

He concluded, "Fred would want it, as would I am certain Lady Mary, I honestly feel that she would not want you to suffer without love for the rest of your living days, Jim. Both of them would want you to go on to love and be happy or as happy as it is possible to ever be."

Sally and Jim looked troubled as well as deeply thoughtful. Jim said, "I need to think of about this. What you're suggesting is huge, beyond life altering." Sally nodded and replied, "I agree. And I also need to think about this." Webster nodded and said, "Naturally. Now let us finish our picnic. You Sally need to keep up your strength and remain healthy for your baby." Sally and Jim nodded half-heartedly.


	2. Two

**For Harriett**

It had been four weeks since the picnic and the discussion near the lake and had purchased the house two days later and, finally settled in. All that was left to do was to prepare for the new addition to their little family.

Jim was determined he was going to continue being a detective. He enjoyed the thrill of the chase, the sense of danger and the adrenalin rush he got whenever he was on a case and had clues to find and a mystery to solve. Sally had decided that she too still wanted to continue solving mysteries and crimes. She also decided that she was going to continue keeping her father's business afloat, dealing with and looking after people's finances.

Webster agreed to help them with information and solving clues from the sidelines, but in general he would continue to be a photographer. It had been agreed that was how the situation would continue to be, it worked so why change it.

The one thing that had not been agreed upon as of yet was the subject and issue of Sally needing to wed in order to maintain her good name and reputation. A woman's reputation was what people would judge her by. People were very judgemental and not so forgiving of those who went outside of and beyond what was considered proper and decent.

The future of her father's company depended upon her marriage to whomever, due to the fact no one would want to trust their finances with a scarlet woman with a child born out of wedlock, it was simply scandalous and not done. The fact it was a woman, and such a young woman at that, who was dealing with their life savings to begin with tended to raise a few stern brows.

Women were practically considered second class citizens in that day and age, much to Sally's eternal distaste. You'd find extremely few men who did not scoff and turn their nose down at a woman with a career, who was not simply there to look pretty and hang around in packs of giggling and atrociously gossiping woman, or at home popping out baby after countless babies.

Sally was three and a half months along into her pregnancy. She knew she would soon start to show signs of pregnancy with in another month or so. This meant if she was to marry without anyone being any of the wiser about her becoming pregnant out of wedlock, then she knew she would have to take action very soon.

On the positive side, the nursery was finally complete it was beautiful. Sally currently sat in the newly purchased rocking chair. It was pure white, which matched the other furniture and the bassinet, which was outlined in perfect white satin and lace.

They had no way of knowing what the sex of the baby was until he or she was born, which meant they had decorated in neutral colours, such as white, yellow, crème, and gold. The carpet was a plush and soft cream colour, and a deep golden coloured rug in the centre of the room offset the pale colour of the carpet.

The walls were painted a very soft yellow, that had small golden bunny rabbits, suns, and teddy bears painted on the surface. The ceiling was painted pure white, while the long floor length curtains were made of a soft buttercup yellow material that looked thin and delicate, with crème ribbons tied around them that were outlined in gold.

Sally had decided if she was going to decorate a room for her baby, then no money would be spared within reason. Her child was worth having to pay a fair amount to have satin and lace outlining the bassinet. She knew lace and satin was expensive, but this was a onetime occurrence, this was her first born, hers and Fred's. Plus any other children she had could use the room again, due to the colour scheme being neutral.

She gently rocked back and forth as she held a small and soft dark brown coloured teddy bear (that had a pale butter yellow coloured ribbon tied around its neck) to her chest, it had been a gift from Jim.

Her eyes were closed as she thought about her and her baby's future. She knew deep down that she and her baby would receive all the love and security they could possibly ever want if she married Jim. Jim would love him or her like his own. He would be wonderful with children as he had proven with Adelaide. He had been so fiercely protective of the little girl. She knew losing her the way he had and not knowing of what had become of her still deeply troubled him.

She continued to keep her eyes closed as she rocked back and forth, stroking the soft and plush fur of the bear. She tried to imagine children with Jim's light blue eyes, his dark hair, his laugh and smile, with his sense of humour and loyalty.

She thought of his sharp and witty nature and his warm funny sense of humour. She could not help but smile gently at the thought of his loving and compassionate nature, his fiercely loyal and protective honesty. His blunt and sometimes coarse need to tell it as it was, no mincing of words or backing down. No disguising or wrapping the situation up in cotton wool and flimsy and flowery excuses, he was a man of his word, firm but fare.

She slowly opened her eyes, letting out a deep and tiered sigh. She knew she had finally come to a final decision. She looked up at the ceiling, murmuring quietly, "Oh Fred, please forgive me for what I am about to do. But our precious little boy or girl needs a father. I love you, but I need to carry on living."

She slowly rose from the chair, placing the bear gently in the place where she had sat. She then slowly exited the room. It was time to find Jim, to discover what he had decided. Her hand and loyalty was his if he wanted them, even if her love and heart was not yet.


	3. Three

_**An: I have no idea whether Jim's parents are alive or dead but in my story they will be dead, having been murdered.**_

**For Harriett**

Jim sighed as he looked down at the engagement ring resting in the palm of his hand. It had been his grandmother's engagement ring on his father's side of the family, who had given it to him from her deathbed.

He gently fingered the golden pocket watch inside of his jacket pocket. It had been his grandfather's, who had given it to him from his deathbed. His grandparents had died together, together as they always had been in life. One could not or point blank refuse to live when the other did not.

His grandparents had been all he had left when his parents had been murdered. They had been mugged in a dark alley way when he had only been six. He had been with his grandparents at the time, meaning thankfully he did not have to be traumatized for the rest of his life from witnessing such a horror.

His father had been stabbed trying to protect his wife. The mugger had stolen his father's pocket watch, and then stolen his mother's pearls and her wedding ring, before he had brutally raped her then stabbed her to death as well. The mugger had tore them to shreds the police had informed his grandparents. It had truly been a brutal and mindless attack. Worse yet, it had been confirmed that his mother had been with child during the attack, which in turn had left Jim as an orphan.

He hardly remembered his parents. The only memory he truly had of his parents wasn't exactly what you could call a memory. No, instead Jim remembered his parents based on five different scents that he associated with his parents, particular scents from his childhood. Scents he used to concentrate on during his childhood when he especially missed them. The smell of the tobacco his father preferred to smoke and the brand of mints his father had a likening for. The scent of his mother's favourite perfume, roses and lavender, she always smelt of roses and lavender, with a hint of Jasmine.

He sighed looking down at his grandmother's ring. He studied it in the fading light of the sunset. The ring was stunning and around eighty years old. His grandfather had given it to his grandmother when she had been nineteen and him twenty two.

It looked like a flower. It consisted of a blue sapphire in centre that was 0.15 ct. surrounded by six round white diamonds mouthed upon a band of pure 10 carot yellow gold that had a curled design engraved into the metal of the band.

He closed his eyes as he thought of both Sally and Mary. Christ he hated MacKinnon with a bloody passion, he really did. He did not deserve someone like Mary, especially when you took into consideration that the ruddy bastard was only married to her for her family's wealth.

He could never marry someone for their money no matter how broke or desperate he had been in the past. His grandparents had taught him better than that. They always told him only to do what he could handle having turned on himself in return.

He knew he could not nor would he ever be with Mary. He knew the chances of him ever seeing Mary again was very slim to none. He had not been in love with her, but knew if he had been given the time and opportunity to fall for her, he knew he would have and deeply at that. He knew he would have loved her most likely as much and whole heartedly as Fred had Sally.

He knew he should not compare Sally and Mary. The only thing both women had in common was the fact they were blonde, beautiful, and had money, that is where the similarities begun and where they also ended.

Mary had been quite and somewhat shy. The only time he ever saw anything resembling an inner fire was when she had quickly covered for him with Bellmen, when he had been unknowingly staring at her for too long. She was intelligent but not like Sally was.

Sally had a certain hardened worldliness about her, a hardened edge that Mary could not even begin to understand or posses. Sally was hardened, having been through hardships and seen things Mary could never begin to imagine nor hold a mere candle to.

Sally, he knew had an inner fire, intelligence, and charisma that most women of that day and age did not, nor would they know how to handle or hope to have. Sally was one of the bravest and most courageous people he had ever met. She was braver and made of sterner stuff then most grown men he had met.

Not only was she educated, but she was a cunning and hard headed business woman, constantly handling people's life savings. Most people trusted her to never steer them wrong, to look after their money to the best of her ability.

Sally had killed a man, avenging the man she loved. Even with that on her conscious, she still kept going stronger than ever before. He honestly did not know how Mary would act in such a situation. He did not know her well enough to judge. He suspected she would not handle it well at all, being far too sheltered by her father.

He opened his eyes briefly before closing them again. He imagined what children with Mary would have looked and acted like. He found that much his surprise that he could not picture them. He and Mary were far too opposite from the other. He was hardened, rough, and outspoken, whereas she was refined and almost boarding on painfully shy.

Then he imagined Sally. Imagined what children with her would look and act like He saw children with her blonde hair and his light blue eyes, his dark hair and her hazel green tined eyes. He saw little girls who had her smile and her laugh. Boys who looked like him, but had their mother's intelligence and inner fire.

His eyes suddenly snapped open and a startled gasp escaped from his parted lips. He had never allowed himself to think of Sally like that before. As he had told Fred during Rosa's wedding reception, Fred had been the one who loved her and not him.

He thought of the things he had in common with Sally. He was startled to realise he had more in common with her then he had with anyone else he could honestly remember. This was a truly overwhelming realisation for him, as he thought of all they had in common. They were both fiery and believed in fighting for what was right. Both were completely unafraid to speak their mind. They never took anything lying down; they always took whatever firing on all cylinders.

Both grew up not really knowing their parents. The only thing that differed between them was the fact she was refined and he not so much. He knew any argument between them would truly be fiery as hell, as both were far too stubborn to back down first.

He looked over across the lake, watching as the water rippled gently against the breeze of the rapidly approach evening. The rapidly dying sun reflected off of the water. It was almost completely set; night would soon fall upon them.

He let out a weary sigh as he made his decision, realising it had in fact unknowingly been made the moment he had retrieved his grandmother's engagement ring. He let out a shuddering sigh as he realised he was possibly about to become an engaged man. All he had to do was to find Sally and inform her of his decision. He would accept her hand in marriage, she would wear his grandmother's ring, hopping the ring fit her.

He took one last deep and cleansing breath before turning on his heel to head back into the house. But Sally had been looking for him to tell of her decision. He stopped mid-step as she slowly walked towards him.

He clenched his hand around the ring that would soon possibly encircle her ring finger. He had to resist the urge to not tremble as she got closer and closer to him by the second. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, she said, "Jim?"


	4. Four

**For Harriett**

Sally did not miss how Jim looked beyond nervous and could clearly see how he was resisting the urge to not tremble in front of her. So it would seem she was not the only one who had come to a final decision.

Jim cleared his throat and said, "I presume you've come to a decision, Sal?" Sally nodded and replied, "I have. And my answer is yes if you're willing to accept my hand in marriage and my loyalty. They are yours if not my heart."

Jim let out a sigh and closed the distance separating them. He stood a step or two from her. He raised a brow before he replied, "You have my loyalty Sal, if not my heart. I will not be unfaithful. It would be my honour to have your hand in marriage."He added as he slowly uncurled his fingers from around the ring. "It is an honour Sal that you're allowing me the opportunity to be there to watch your child grow and become just as wonderful as his or her mother and father. Thank you for that, as I realise how much this whole situation is destroying a part of you."

Sally swallowed as she felt tears fill her eyes as she replied, "I cannot think of anyone I and Fred could have trusted more to take care of the welfare of myself and my child. Fred respected you and I am sure wherever he is he approves of my choice and decision. And yes I do have a choice Jim, as I could have easily turned you down, but I have not."

Jim let out a shuddering sigh and step closer again, leaving only a single step separating them. He uncurled his fingers the rest of the way, revealing the contents of his hand. He watched as Sally's eyes widened ever so slightly. She cleared her throat as she rapidly blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over. The ring just brought home the situation even more so to Sally.

She spoke quietly, "I hope you did not go to too much trouble acquiring this ring." Jim shook his head and replied, "No trouble. The beauty didn't even cost me half a penny." Sally raised an eyebrow in silent question. Jim smiled gently and replied, "That ring is over eighty years-old Sal. Hope you don't mind that it has already been owned by another, that other being my grandmother. She presented me this on her deathbed."

Sally could not stifle her gasp. This time she was unable to prevent the tears from spilling over. The ring held special meaning for Jim, practically a family heirloom. Sally inwardly sighed at her tears, she had been so emotional lately.

Jim tried to lighten the mood, her tears were making him uncomfortable typical bloke that he were. He smirked slightly as he asked lightly, "Do you want this or not Sal? I wonder if it will fit." Sally let out a loud and weary sigh as she slowly held out her hand. Jim took that as his answer and brought the ring towards her hand. He gently took her hand in his and proceeded to gently slide the ring over and down onto her left ring finger.

He raised an eyebrow; letting out a quite sigh as he took note of the fact the ring was a perfect fit as if it had been designed solely for her. He commented quietly, "Apparently you and my gran share the same size fingers." Sally did not answer, she instead studied the ring up close. They did not make them like that anymore, which made it even more precious. She had to swallow around a lump in her throat.

It looked like a flower, a very pretty flower Sally noted. The sapphire and diamonds were stunning. And she had to admit she did very much like the engraved design on the band. Any woman would be lucky to receive this ring. She realised with a slight numb disbelief that this was now all hers.

Sally gently smoothed her finger tips over the surface of the sapphire. She asked quietly, "Jim why is the ring your grandmother's and not your mother's, if you don't mind me asking?" Jim replied, "Its fine. I f your going to be my wife and trusting me with the welfare of yourself and yours and Fred's unborn child, then I guess you have a right to know and are entitled to my trust in return."

He took a deep breath and said, "Take a walk with me Sal as I'd sooner be moving then standing still to tell you this." Sally frowned slightly but nodded in consent. She allowed Jim to take her hand and pull her gently along as they made their way back towards the lake.

"Sal I only knew of my parents for the first six years of my life. The remaining ten years I spent with my grandparents of my father's side of the family, before I was forced to take care of myself and make a living and a name for myself when my grandparents died of old age. I am an orphan Sal" he revealed quietly.

He added at her startled expression, "When I was six I had been staying with my grandparents while my old man went way on a business trip, taking my mother with him. She was with child at the time, my younger brother or sister, I'll never know which."

He paused as he swallowed then said, "They both hugged me and told me they loved me and promised they would be back soon, and they would bring me back a surprise if I was good for my grandparents." He let out a loud and weary sigh as he told her, "That Sal was the last time my parents ever hugged me or were ever able to tell me how much they loved me. They never had the chance because they never lived to have it."

Sally swallowed hard, as she asked quietly "What happened to them Jim?" Jim pinched the bridge of his nose, scowling darkly to himself as he replied coldly, "They were murdered Sal, murdered in a dark alleyway. Some lowlife bastard mugged them."

He gritted his teeth forcing himself to continue, "My old man died trying to protect my mother. Some bastard stole my old man's pocket watch before he stabbed him to death. He then raped my mother before stealing her pearls and her wedding ring given to her by father when he asked her to marry him. The bastard then stabbed my mother to death."

Jim concluded in a choked sounding voice, "That is why I have my grandfather's pocket watch and not my father's. That is why you now wear my grandmother's ring and not my mother's." Jim said in barely a whisper, "I cannot really remember them, just certain scents that remind me of my parents. The smell of the brand of tobacco my old man preferred to smoke, or the smell of the mints he could always be found sucking on."

He added, "My mother's favourite perfume, Roses and lavender with just the right hint of Jasmine. That was how my mother always smelt. I only have to think of those scents when things get particularly hard in life for me or when it is the anniversary of their deaths."

Sally gasped, placing a hand over her mouth as she stifled a sob of horror and pity for her new fiancée. The tears truly spilled over onto her cheeks as Jim smiled at her sadly and said, "Don't feel pity for me Sal, I am who I am because I suffered and had to rely on myself to take care of me when my grandparents died when I was only sixteen."

Sally sighed and reached up to wipe away her tears and said, "We should get back it is getting late. Plus we need to inform Webster of our engagement. And I need to write to Rosa. I am going to need her to help plan everything."

Jim nodded and slowly led her back in the direction of the house. He asked, "How big a wedding are you after Sal?" Sally replied, "I don't want anything overly elaborate. I would prefer if it were just you and I," She added quietly, "I want Webster there to, want to ask him and hope he will agree to give me away, Then there is Rosa who I wish to ask to be my matron of honour if she accepts."

Jim nodded and replied, "I agree. I think I might ask Nicholas to be my best man. Maybe we can have a small ceremony here on the grounds and have a small reception out near the lake. Maybe something like a picnic I guess."

Sally smiled gently as she replied, "Yes, I do like the sound of that. We could marry near the lake, right where you gave me your grandmother's ring. It was also where I told you and Webster about the baby as well." Jim nodded and allowed Sally to go ahead of him through the gate as they reached the house.


	5. Five

**For Harriett**

Sally sat down at the desk in her study as she settled in to write a letter to Rosa informing her of her up and coming nuptials. As she got out a sheet of paper, a quill, and some ink, she thought back on Webster's reaction to Jim's and her engagement.

_**Flash Back:**_

_As soon as Jim and Sally were in doors they searched for Webster. They soon found him in the main sitting room, the very same sitting room which had the large front window that oversaw the front garden and the lake. They instantly noticed he had a small and knowing smile curving the corners of his lips. He did not give them a chance to speak, instead said, "Forgive me, but I could not resist watching the view from the window. Rather lovely evening don't you think?"_

_Jim could not help but smirk at the older man and said, "You sly old sod, you were watching us the whole bloody time weren't you?" Webster let out a bark of laughter and walked over, slapping Jim on the back well naturedly. He remarked lightly, "You know me lad, never was at all patient. You'd think with age came patients, apparently not in my case," Jim snorted knowingly at the older man, rolling his eyes._

_Sally let out an exasperated sigh. She could not remain mad at the older man. She knew he had meant no harm and was just as impatiently inquisitive as Fred had been. It was just in his nature to be impatient._

_Webster sobered slightly as he asked what he did next, knowing this was not exactly a joyous occasion. The only way it could've been as such if Sally was engaged to Fred, and Jim to Lady Mary. "So have you thought about and accepted the idea of marrying our Jim here?"_

_Sally cleared her throat before replying, "I have decided to marry Jim, Fred would have approved. He trusted Jim to take care of me if anything ever happened to him. Just as I am certain he would also trust Jim with the welfare and wellbeing of his son or daughter."_

_She added smiling gently at Jim, who looked a little flustered over the praise he was receiving, he looked positively sheepish. "I cannot think of a better man whom I trust more to provide security and companionship for me. I need a friend as well as a husband who can keep up with me and is not daunted over the concept of telling me no or how it is."_

_Webster chuckled and commented, "Yes I can honestly see you butting heads with Jim, even more so then you and Fred did Sally my dear." He added, "But your both as equally as intelligent and have a nose and eye for trouble and mystery. You will do well together even if your relationship does not become romantic. You are well suited in both personality and age."_

_Webster turned to Jim and asked, "I take it you had no trouble providing a wedding ring lad?" Jim shook his head and gestured to Sally's left hand and replied, "No mate not at all. Just happen to have been in the possession of my grandmother's wedding ring."_

_Sally held out her hand to Webster who gently took her hand in his own and examined the stunning ring encircling her finger. He beamed and said, "Ah, they don't make them like this anymore. This is a classic beauty. How old Jim?" He asked the younger man. Jim replied, as he lifted a hand to scratch behind his ear, "About eighty years mate. My gran was given that to her when she was nineteen and wore it until she was on her deathbed. Gave me it right off her hand moments before she died lying besides my granddad."_

_Webster nodded a knowing smile on his aged face. He turned to Sally and said, "You cherish and look after this my dear. This was expensive when it was first bought I am willing to wager. The fact it is as old as it is and in the condition that is, along with the fact the design is not made any more makes it even more precious and invaluable."_

_Sally looked shocked as she quickly glanced up at Jim. He shrugged and said, "I respect you and Fred too much to give you anything but the best. Fred would most likely come back and haunt me for the rest of my living days if I made you go around in public with a piece of crap encircling your finger Sal."_

_Webster laughed and exclaimed, "Right you are lad too right you are." Sally sighed and rolled her eyes, but could not conceal the slight smile of amusement that curled around the corners of her lips._

_She asked Webster, "Webster there something of great importance that I must ask of you. It would be my honour and fill me with such pride if you would consent to giving me away when I marry Jim. Will you?"_

_Webster was clearly stunned and more than a little overwhelmed. He took Sally into an embrace before pulling back and holding her at arm's length and placing a gentle and affectionate kiss on her forehead which a father or grandfather would bestow upon a much loved child or grandchild._

_He beamed as he replied, "Like you need to ask my dear. It would fill me with such pride and honour to give you away to such a wonderful man. Thank you for making an old man so happy and proud."_

_Sally had tears in her eyes as she beamed at the man in front of her. Jim grinned, nodding in approval. He knew the old sod would never deny Sally such a request. He loved Sally like a daughter Jim knew this for certain._

_**End Flash Back:**_

Sally shook her head slightly, a small yet amused smile gracing her lovely features. She picked up the quill and dipped it into the black ink and proceeded to write to Rosa. Her letter went as-

**Dearest Rosa**

**I miss you dearly. I miss being able to speak with you. Your advice and comfort was always of immense value to me. Now my dearest friend and sister of my heart I need your help and advice. Since Fred's death I have been left at a disadvantage emotionally. I miss him desperately, but fear I am about to betray his memory and love. I know I must move on and continue to live for Fred and my unborn child, your nephew or niece. I know it does not do well to dwell in the past knowing I cannot possibly change my circumstances and bring my love back to me alive and safe. Webster pointed out to me this fortnight just past that I am at a disadvantage publically now that I am with child and my beloved is no longer with me. He and Jim made a fair point I would have happily avoided if it was not only my reputation on the line. But my child will be persecuted if she or he is not seen to have a father before they are born. Society is so awfully judgemental and will judge my child and me. I can handle being named as a scarlet woman, a harlot, and any other such demeaning names they choose to throw at me. But I cannot nor will I tolerate my innocent child being branded a bastard child born out of wedlock. Also my father's business depends upon my reputation; if that is tarnished in any way then my business suffers such a fate, as Jim pointed out to me. Speaking of Jim, he has and will continue to be of great value and constant unwavering support. My reputation and the welfare of my child and business is not all Webster and Jim mentioned to me. No Webster right out shocked Jim and myself with his advice and suggestion. He recommended that I give my hand in marriage to Jim. He feels that Fred would have approved of and trusted Jim to take care of the welfare and wellbeing of my unborn child and myself. I agree wholeheartedly with him after thinking over this situation for the last fortnight. I have finally come to a decision, that decision being that my hand, loyalty, and undivided trust now belongs to Jim, if not my heart. Jim has agreed to marry me and be the father to my child Fred is unfortunately unable to be. There is no one I trust more with this then Jim Taylor, and am sure Fred would agree wholeheartedly wherever he maybe. I have accepted Jim's ring, which had been his grandmother's. It is over eighty years-old Rosa. They don't make them like that anymore; it is practically a family heirloom of Jim's family. It is stunning, and the fact it has such meaning for Jim makes it even more beautiful. I will take care of and cherish it for as long as I live. I realise I am not the only one who is making sacrifices; Jim is too in equal measures. He could marry for love even after Lady Mary if he had been given the time and chance. But no he is willing to give that up for me, and for that I will be eternally is his debut not matter how he insists I am not to be or feel as such. I am writing this letter to not only inform you of all that has happened, but to ask for your help planning the small yet tasteful ceremony Jim and I wish to have here at the house we have recently purchased. I have asked Webster to give me away, he much to my delight and relief accepted. I wish to ask you to be my matron of honour. Jim wishes to ask Nicholas to be his best man. Do not mention this to Nicholas please allow Jim to write to Nicholas and have the opportunity to ask this himself. We do not wish for there to be more guests. We do not need nor want a large ceremony or reception. Jim suggested we have the ceremony nearby the lake on our property. He also suggested we have a small reception nearby the lake, a small picnic lunch. I instantly loved the idea. Finally I need your help with making arrangements for the wedding. Plus I have decided which flowers I am going to have in my bouquet. They represent a special sentiment for Jim. It is a sad but beautiful sentiment for his parents. Jim and I have set a date for four weeks from the day I am writing this letter. I await your reply. Let me know when we can meet and begin planning.**

**Your loyal friend and sister of your heart**

**Sally**

Sally sighed as she placed the quill to one side and massaged the cramp from her hand as she read over what she had wrote. She silently nodded, satisfied with what the letter contained.


	6. Six

**For Harriett**

It was a week later when Sally received a reply from Rosa. There was also a reply from Nicholas for Jim. She and Jim had already spoken to a minister, who had agreed to come to their home and conduct the ceremony out nearby to the lake.

Sally had also been to a dressmaker and had chosen the material and colour of her wedding gown. She had also chosen to have embroidery and lace. She knew the grown would be expensive, but she knew it to be worth all it would cost her. It was not like she could not afford to have a beautiful gown with lace and embroidery. Her father had left her quite a sum of money, plus her father's business was doing very well.

Sally cracked the wax seal and proceeded to read what Rosa had written back in reply.

_**My dearest Sally, sister of my heart**_

_**I was shocked when I received your letter and read what it contained. But I must say this to you. You my dearest sister are not betraying the love and memory of my late and beloved brother. As you said in your letter it does not do well to dwell in the past when it cannot possibly be changed. You must continue to live for my brother, for my niece or nephew, for your own sake my sister. You will always love my brother as your first love. You have memories you will keep and cherish for the rest of your living days. Your child needs the love, the care, and the attention of a father figure. No child deserves to be persecuted due to circumstance beyond his or her control. Marry Jim Sally be as happy as it is possible to be. He will make you a fine husband and father to your child. He has proven as such with how he was with Adelaide. He will care for and love both you and your child. He is the perfect choice and match for you outside of Fred. I know wherever Fred is right now that he approves of your choice. He trusted Jim and respected his opinion, as do I and Nicholas. Webster surely does to or else he would have not suggested you giving your hand to Jim in marriage to begin with. Now onto lighter topics, such as Mrs Sally Taylor, oh how that has a nice ring to it. Speaking of rings, I cannot wait until I can see the ring Jim gave you. I do have one question through, why his grandmother's ring and not his mother's? Now Sally I can confirm that I will be arriving by horse and carriage within the week of you receiving my reply, Nicholas is to accompany me. I would be delighted to help plan your wedding. Do you have any colour scheme in mind? And these flowers for your bouquet you speak of what are they? As for Jim's suggestion of a small ceremony nearby the lake in your garden, followed by a small picnic for a reception does sound simply lovely. I must admit I am surprised it was in fact Jim who suggested it. I suppose that man is full of many a surprise and consists of many complex sides to his personality and nature that we are yet to have discovered. This is all for now Sally, and I look forward to arriving so we can go shopping.**_

_**Your dearest friend and the sister of your heart**_

_**Rosa**_

Sally let out a sigh of relief. Rosa's words of comfort had really helped calm her conscious. If Rosa, Fred's own sister believed her not to be betraying his love and memory, then she knew she was doing the right thing. Knew she was going to do right by both her unborn child and herself.

Sally sat at her desk and looked at a picture of Rosa and Nicholas's wedding. It was one of the very last photos Fred ever took. It captured the happiness and beauty of that day perfectly. Everyone had truly been happy that day in one way or another.

She took out a fresh sheet of parchment and grabbed the nearest quill and inkwell. She then proceeded to write Rosa another letter.

_**Dearest Rosa, sister of my heart**_

**_I am replying to your letter to thank you for your advice, it was invaluable as usual my sister. I still feel guilty but I am not overwhelmed any longer and know that marrying Jim is the right thing to do and what is best for my child and me. I have come to an understanding, that being if both Fred's own sister and his uncle approve then I know I must honestly being doing something right. I needed yours and Webster's approval as it was you two who knew and loved him as your family. I am also writing to you to say that I have already chosen the style, material, and colour of my gown, which is in the process of being made. I was looking at your wedding photo; one of the very last Fred ever took. He captured the happiness and beauty of that day perfectly. I feel it is some of, if not his best work. I was looking at your wedding dress and decided I would like to model my own off that template. I have chosen pale periwinkle blue satin, with lace and silver embroidery. The shade I have chosen will go beautifully with the flowers that I have decided my bouquet will be made of. Those flowers are white jasmine, pale blue roses, with lavender. I also wish to add some mint leaves, white baby's breath, and pink-white _creeping_ baby's breath __to my bouquet. The jasmine, roses, lavender, and the mint you will have to ask Jim about that, that's if he is willing. I am afraid the story behind those flowers and their scents is a truly tragic one that goes back to his childhood. I can tell it hurts him to talk about it. He only told me because he felt there should be no secrets between us if I am to be his wife and him my husband. Perhaps he will tell you or not when you see him before the wedding. In the end it is his decision to make, his and his alone. It is his family's past. This is all for now I look forward to your arrival. This letter should reach you before you begin your journey._**

_**Your dearest friend and the sister of your heart**_

_**Sally**_

Sally sat back in her chair and looked up when she heard a knock on the door. She called out, "Who is it?" The reply came seconds later, "It's Jim. Webster said there is a letter from Nicholas for me that arrived this morning." Sally called back, "Enter Jim." The door opened seconds later to reveal Jim. Sally picked up the second letter delivered that morning and gestured for Jim to take it.

Jim made his way over to her, closing the door behind him as he did. He accepted the letter she held out to him and broke the Bedwell wax seal. He scanned the letter it read as-

_**Jim **_

_**I hope my letter finds you well young Jim. I must say I was surprised to receive your letter. I must admit I am most relieved to hear it is you that Sally plans to marry. I agree with my dear wife that you are going to make Sally a fine husband and a wonderful father to her child. I am so relieved that Sally and her child will not be persecuted for circumstance beyond that of their control. You and she are a perfect match both in intelligence and in personality. I am certain in years to come you and she will make such fine children. What you are doing for her is noble and much admired. It is not often known or easy for a man to accept and take on the role of father to a child that is not of his kin. I am certain wherever Fred maybe that he is smiling down with pride and trust. I am certain he is happy and glad that his love and child will be cared for by the best man possible. To Fred Garland you are a man he respected and trusted with the welfare of his loved ones. Now I must discuss the main reason for writing this letter to you that being the request stated in your letter to me. My answer to your request is yes, I accept and am honoured that you considered me for the role of your best man. Thank you for choosing me for such an honour, for asking me to be the one to stand with you when you take Sally's hand in marriage. Please give Sally and Webster my kind regards. Please tell them that both I and Rosa are thinking of them and hope they are in the best of health.**_

_**With regards**_

_**Nicholas Bedwell**_

Sally prepared her letter ready to have sent that afternoon as Jim finished reading the letter. He said, "Well Sal, I officially have a best man. Nicholas agreed to stand up with me." Sally smiled and replied, "I am glad he accepted. I felt it only right he did considering his wife is to be my matron of honour and Webster is to give me away. I am glad we are keeping it close within our small circle of friends."

She folded her reply to Rosa in half after checking the ink was dry. She then lit a candle and picked up another smaller red candle. She took hold of the candle stick that held the lit candle, before holding the flame against the red candle allowing the melting wax to slowly drip onto the parchment where the ends of the parchment met.

As Sally searched for the stamp with her father's family seal on it, Jim continued to read his letter from Nicholas. As he finished reading Sally took the stamp and pressed the end to the still wet wax, leaving an imprint of her father's crest.

She let out a sigh wondering how Jim would receive what she was about to ask of him. She cleared her throat and asked Jim, "Jim would you like to come and have a picnic nearby the lake with me? There is something I wish to discuss with you of most importance."

Jim replied, "Alright, why don't you prepare the food, whilst I gather the blanket, basket and everything else we are gonna need?" Sally nodded and replied, "Yes alright."


End file.
